All I Need Is You
by syndratheexalted
Summary: Tatsumi is a special person, raised as the lord of the southern jungles ruling over danger beast and human alike, also being trained and loved by the "empires strongest" the ice queen Esdese. And With a special teigu coiled around his heart and another embedded upon his back, not to mention how he's the sole person in Esdese's soft side, but... whats his connection to night raid?


**Hi! this IS my first fan fiction so please review and help me! thanks so much!**

**Summary: Tatsumi is not only the lord of the people and danger-beasts of the southern jungles, and to add to that he was trained and loved by the "empires strongest" the ice demon Esdese, with a teigu embedded into his heart and another protruding out of his shoulder blades with his own cohort of imperial troops and the only person to ever reach the ice demons softer and loving side, but whats his connection with the assassin group night raid?**

oOoOoOo

"The empire is upon us!" a gigantic ape roared, "Blood! Brace yourself! if we can kill her we can," interrupted as the barrier they had erected exploded, and out stepped **her**, a demon with no equal, even though she was just human his greatest Danger beasts had fallen to her blade and cold magic. "Aww, come on" she smiled sadistically "your little toys couldn't even entertain me for long, whats wrong Tamer, cat got your tongue" she mocked.

"stand down" a lone teen stood from his position addressed chillingly, "i accept your challenge witch!" Drawing a neon purple blade that shimmered slightly before dashing forward, cutting down imperial servants left and right with ease as those he did not kill outright almost immediately dropped and began babbling for as their rather weak minds were snapped as the blade began devouring their essence.

"essence Reaver" she approved " a worthy weapon, lets see if you live up to your reputation!" raising her Rapier conjuring up dozens of ice shards "take this! Weiss Schnabel!" launching them at extreme speeds before nodding approvingly as they all shattered as he slashed though each and was bracing himself for her next attack.

"excellent speed, perfect form, great strength too, you would be quite the ally, are you interested in joining the empire?" she analyzed before smiling as he remained silent either mocking or disrespecting her, both being unacceptable.

"well, its not like i can force you." she pouted before gasping and placing a hand onto her forehead "oh wait! i absolutely can!" she laughed sadistically before dashing forward thrusting out several times with her rapier in quick succession, grinning as she finally drew blood as her final strike as he struggled to keep up.

"Enough! i will not be ignored! speak to me or I will torture each and everyone of your so called "friends!, the Beasts will be begging by the time im done!" she roared before smiling as he growled.

"Why should i speak to you witch! You came and we did what you asked, your so called soldiers are simply rapist's and robbers who can swing a sword!" he screamed dashing forward before tripping and colliding into the equally surprised Imperial general.

"what... what is this?" he wondered out loud before realizing just **what** he had been groping and leaping away blushing "I'm sorry!" he gasped before paling rather rapidly as the burning heat of the southern jungles froze and snow began falling as the air obeyed the demon generals rage, before abruptly clearing and the woman began laughing, shocking and terrifying almost everyone around her,

both Imperial and southern ran as far away rivalry forgotten with the only thought filling their minds was to get as far away as possible from the Demon before them, all except one.

"i'm... i'm sorry, please don't take it upon my Friends! Ill do anything! just please don't hurt..." he gasped as she dissipated before reappearing, right in front of him and was currently nuzzling his brown hair with her nose.

"your mine now" she whispered seductively, "your mine now Tatsumi every hair, every drop of blood and everything that makes you, you!" she laughed before kissing him roughly.

oOoOoOo

Waking with a gasp as he sweat before smiling as he looked at his beautiful lover who only just happened to be the "empires strongest".

"a bit longer Tat~su~mi" she sang softly "your just so comfy!" she insisted gripping his midsection and tightening her hold and sighing happily.

"i... i had the dream about how we... well, remember how you "forced" me to become your lover, i never thought that you actually loved me until i started feeling the same for you."he said "this is the fourth time this week! what do you think it means?" he asked.

"i know what it means" she growled seductively, "you realize that your all mine, every hair, every drop of blood, and everything that makes you, you are truly all mine, why else haven't you tried to run?" she purred "well... knowing you, you would chain me to the bed and subjugate me until i could only beg for you."he smiled nervously as her smile became more sadistic.

"please don't hurt me..." he whimpered as she nipped his ear, "thinking dirty thoughts wont do you any good Tatsumi, all you need to do is ask, my body is for you and you only like how yours is for me exclusively"she purred

before glaring viciously at the door as an imperial guard member sweat profusely at the thought of what could happen if he didn't catch General Esdese in a good mood, luckily for him she had had a **wonderful** night in bed with Tatsumi.

Opening the door and snatching the latter out of hand was all he had to know as he immediately turned and dashed as fast as he could away.

"Glad to see your as popular as ever dear" he laughed as we saw the man almost piss himself before nuzzling his forehead onto her soft hair as she sat back in his lap breathing in deeply his favorite scent, "so... whats it about is it a warm mission? the southern isles were a nice touch from the little angel" he smiled thinking of the current emperor,

emperor Makato was basically his child as he constantly showered the little boy and in return was looked up to almost as much as the prime minister before witnessing how subservient he was to his lover Esdese whom he had an unspoken alliance as he gave her more battles to fight in and more opponents to crush,

though she liked to show her crueler side away from Tatsumi as he didn't necessarily like it with the exception of when he witnessed things he absolutely hated, mostly refusal of human rights.

"ah... you may not like this... lets go to the throne room" she frowned before wrapping her arms and pulling her lover into a deep kiss.

oOoOoOo

"Tatsumi!" The young emperor exclaimed rushing and hugging said man tightly and looking up with shining eyes, "ah... how are you?" Tatsumi grinned before looking around at the nobles that were staring at them.

"lets play after this ok? Be a good boy!" he whispered into Makato's ear and standing before striding and pecking Esdese quickly before bowing his farewell and leaving as everyone's eyes following him as he left before emperor Makato cleared his throat and business continued as usual,

although the little boy did have a certain gleam in his eye as he eagerly awaited his playtime with his favorite person.

"ahh" Tatsumi exclaimed as he enjoyed his free time, don't take it wrong he loved Esdese with all his heart and he certainly had a place in his heart for the young emperor but he rarely got his free time and he had about four hours until he was to "play"

which usually was the child explaining problems that he felt were bad and was comforted by Tatsumi and him telling the boy stories of heroics and wars,leaving out the bad parts of course, spotting a new model of the earth dragon action figures that the emperor loved to play with

also noticing that a special item was also there, it was an action figure of the fearsome ice dragon with a tiny model of Esdese riding on its head with a leash wrapped in her hand.

walking away with a large smile and two very expensive but perfect gifts to his two favorite people, passing by **that** book store as he grinned rather hungrily before spying a drinking hole.

"ahh! a bar" he smiled true he couldn't hold his alcohol as he remembered how he had almost impregnated Esdese but he had been careful not to intoxicate himself too badly.

"your best liquors, keep the change" he smiled as he dropped two gold coins and taking three bottles of ice dragon blood, a personal favorite he shared with Esdese "ah... good choice" he grinned popping a bottle open and putting the other two away for later for Esdese and himself to share as they usually did.

"Esdese, why are you so damn beautiful" he laughed shocking other tenants who recognized him as the lover and fellow general of the Ice demon.

oOoOoOo

sneaking up before lunging forward before crashing hard as she dodged and kicked him into the wall, breaking through it opening up a giant hole "your never gonna catch me off guard dear" she laughed as she lunged forward straddling him before kissing him passionately before getting up and opening up the satchel he always carried with him.

"hey... you didn't even ask!" he pouted before wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head onto the top of her head enjoying her scent before accepting the glass she had conjured out of ice as she poured him some dragon blood smiling as she simply chugged the rest of the bottle after pouring his portion.

sighing happily before chucking the empty bottle into a nearby wastebasket and kissing him again passionately pressing him against the wall and smiling lustfully rubbing him as blood rushed towards his nether region as he attacked spinning her around so that now she was the one pressed against the wall sighing happily

before launching him away so fast as a little boy beamed at him obviously not knowing what he had just interrupted. "Tatsumi!" Makato exclaimed hugging the man before gasping happily as he pulled out the new action figure he had been asking the minister to get ever since it had came out.

"thank you!" he smiled before dashing away throwing one last smile, "well..." i guess i'm yours tonight" he grinned before getting dragged off by his collar by Esdese, "your always mine Tatsumi i don't know what your thinking about just tonight" she laughed before dragging him all the way up to their chambers drinking the last bottle in large sips instead of chugging it like the second bottle.

Drawing quite a few strange looks from others as well.

oOoOoOo

"Tat~su~mi!" she exclaimed throwing him onto their shared bed and straddling him "i love you so much" she whispered huskily tearing off his shirt and kissing him roughly as her normally cold demeanor melted and she showed her dominance

tearing her own shirt off as she stroked his chiseled chest, a result from her her training, as she pushed her hand through his pants and began stroking his manhood drinking in his moans as he began begging for more.

before they both collapsed shirtless drunk in their love and alcohol.

**And done! thanks so much guys for reading this is my first fan fiction so please, review and favorite if you like it!**

**this chapter is a shorter one as i have much MUCH bigger chapters planned out, night raid did not make an appearance although you should know what the certain bookstore was if your a true fan!**

**this chapter was meant to establish some back-story of how Tatsumi and Esdese met, what their relationship is now, his relations with the emperor and prime minister. As i explained in the beginning he has two teigu which ill give you guys a sneak peak, the one in his heart was put in there because he was born as the lord of the southern jungle,**

** it allowed his chosen friends ,all danger beasts, to speak and learn and makes it so that he has several hidden abilities (sorry can't reveal to much.) and the ones embedded in his back are the teigu that Esdese gave him, its name is Reaver, a flame based teigu that can control flames,**

** it cant create flames out of nothing like Esdese's but it is also a very powerful weapon as the flames can only be quenched when he allows them too, they can also expand into wings that he can fly with.**

**I also added a mini scene that i didn't feel like finishing.**

**heh**

**anyway, once again please review what i should do or what you liked and i almost forgot but this story is gonna be a major Tatsumi x Esdese as i'm currently in love with that relationship. **

**Bye! thanks for reading love y'all!**


End file.
